


In Which Harry and Ron get a Surprise

by FoxofSpades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But don't worry it's just repression, F/M, He doesn't want to understand, Ron is slow on the uptake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron, back from an auror mission, get an unwelcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry and Ron get a Surprise

The doorbell rang. A groggy Hermione tied her robe loosely around her waist and answered it.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly barged into her apartment, at quite possibly the worst possible time.

“’Mione!” Ron shouted, hugging her, “We missed you! I can’t believe it’s been six months!” Hermione pried herself out of the hug.

Harry took his turn forcibly embracing the witch, a bit less enthusiastically.

“Good to see you, ‘Mione. France was amazing. We went sightseeing, have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower in person? It’s incredible; we’ll have to take you.” He pushed his messy hair out of his eyes and peered at her.

“And, in doing so, you completely ignored your purpose being there?” Hermione asked, a bit scathingly.

“’Course not,” Ron assured breezily, “We rounded up the escapees first.”

“Not a morning person anymore, eh, Mione?” Harry noticed, “You smell different than you did. You smell like….” He stepped closer and sniffed her. Damn his battle-hardened senses. “Mint. You used to smell like cinnamon.”

Hermione started to sweat.

“Listen, it’s really great to see you guys, and I’m so glad you’re back, we’ll have to catch up later, but now isn’t the best-”

Her desperate attempt to save the situation failed as a call came from around the corner.

“Hermione, who is it?” Harry and Ron froze. They remembered that voice from seven long years of torment.

Severus Snape, clad in nothing but loose black sweatpants, long hair sweeping around his shoulders, had walked into the room. Holding Hermione’s toothbrush. He stopped dead.

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_ , indeed, Severus!” Hermione threw her hands in the air. “Thank you so much! Severus Snape, you are now one of the many imbeciles in my life.  I am an island in a sea of stupidity.”

Harry had connected the dots and was looking equal parts sick, incredulous, and furious, while Ron was still putting the pieces together.

“HERMIONE!” shouted Harry.

Hermione massaged her temples with one hand.

“You know what; I am not even going to deal with this.” She shoved both boys back out the still open door, then dragged Severus out with them. “Cope with it without me, and call when you’ve worked it out amongst yourselves.” She proceeded to slam the door shut on three dumbfounded faces, and locked it.

Silence could be heard outside for a full five minutes, then:

“Harry, why is Snape in Hermione’s house?” 


End file.
